homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120115 - Understanding
06:39 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 18:39 -- 06:39 AT: um libby? 06:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha? ) 06:39 AT: uuh yes which libby are you? 06:40 SO: T.T . o O ( I am the one with Serios. ) 06:41 AT: oh okay! good uh 06:42 AT: did serios ever mention... my interest in um reading some books on your culture? 06:42 SO: T.T . o O ( He may have mentioned it in passing. What kinds of things do you wish to know? ) 06:43 AT: just.. more about it? i uh guess specifically right now 06:43 AT: partnerships? 06:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Why? ) 06:44 AT: im 06:44 AT: irritated and i would like 06:44 AT: to try to understand? 06:44 AT: and stop being irritated 06:44 SO: T.T . o O ( What has irritated you? Have Serios and I done something? ) 06:45 AT: no its 06:45 AT: its on moirallegiance 06:45 AT: and the other libby 06:45 AT: has really upset me 06:46 AT: moirails are very important to us and it... it feels like its not for you? but i dont... 06:46 AT: understand partnerships? 06:49 SO: T.T . o O ( A think to understand about my people is that we are very competitive. Murder is not a crime. ) 06:50 SO: T.T . o O ( It is very rare that we can trust, and we need to know that our Partner is someone we can trust implicitly. Thus they have no other close relationships, because in the event competition occurred we'd need to know that they would choose us over anyone else. ) 06:54 AT: oh okay that.... makes sense 06:55 AT: it sounds um it sounds a little similiar to us... except.. more controlled? and just one... 06:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Males can sometimes have multiple females, usually to ensure they do not compete with each other. 06:56 AT: nyarla said that ends badly... 06:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Usually, females claimed by the same male will fight for dominance anyway, until only one remains. ) 07:01 AT: heh... not like thats a problem right now... 07:01 AT: he said that when the male dies... females die from withdrawel? 07:01 AT: is that because of nanites 07:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Enzymes, actually. It's very complicated to explain. The short version is that without the male sexual organs post-partnership females are incapable of synthesizing a certain enzyme required for our continued existence. It has to do with chemical reactions to sexual hormones that are now in our system that were not previously. The only way we can get them is from a male who still has t 07:04 SO: he ability to produce them. 07:05 AT: even when a troll is your partner? 07:06 AT: ... that's probably a yes since it is a reaction to being partnered it sounds like... 07:06 SO: T.T . o O ( I know how to synthesize the required enzyme in a laboratory environment. I have made a makeshift version using some of Serios' DNA. ) 07:07 AT: oh! oh thats good! 07:08 AT: um why are males allowed to survive while the females arent? 07:09 SO: T.T . o O ( A male is capable of surviving without a partner. A female isn't. I could technically survive without Serios, as I have the enzyme and his dna for sythesizing, but I wouldn't want to. ) 07:13 AT: i guess thats where i start... getting frustrated but i understand a little better now thank you 07:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Why does that frustrate you? ) 07:16 AT: mmm did um the me that you sprited ever talk about moirails? 07:17 SO: T.T . o O ( She complained of being unable to have one because she was the Empress. ) 07:18 AT: well... thats dumb but i guess i can see why? assassination attempts and life spans... dumb tho um okay 07:19 AT: moirails... are the trolls that are there for you through everything 07:19 AT: for us 07:19 AT: theyre the person we can rely on 07:19 AT: to help us to keep us grounded and for highbloods to keep us calm 07:20 SO: T.T . o O ( All right... ) 07:20 AT: when we lose a matesprit it hurts but... 07:20 AT: if i lost lorrea it would be like i lost a part of myself? 07:20 AT: i. im not sure if im making sense im sorry but i guess... 07:21 AT: you could almost say from how i feel, that moirails are our own type of partner even if we can survive through their death 07:21 AT: it will hurt and we will never forget 07:22 SO: T.T . o O ( From my readings, and your explanation, it seems that if you combine the roll of a matesprit and a moirail, you have what a partner is to a Twink. Along with a dose of a suicide pact. ) 07:22 AT: yes! yes exactly 07:23 AT: thats why im frustrated because to us its something so important and it feels or felt like you didnt fully grasp that? 07:23 AT: and with the other libby... it hurts 07:23 AT: she was my moirail? and yet she comes to this timeline 07:23 AT: and hears that nyarla is my matesprit and expects him to drop me 07:23 AT: and leaves my other self behind though i dont know if im dead or not... 07:24 AT: this is what moirails are for to support and help you through it all why... didn't she come to me? there? 07:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, I see. Well, unless I miss my guess, she probably saw Nyarla as being a higher priority than you. Twinks are always taught to prioritize, and categorize. ) 07:25 AT: sigh that would make sense.... i hope we can reach a middle ground between our cultures id like to 07:25 AT: ... id like to even talk to the other you but im not sure i should 07:28 SO: T.T . o O ( I wouldn't recommend it. ) 07:31 AT: mmm 07:31 AT: yea 07:31 AT: would she seek me out at all? 07:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Only if she thinks you're a threat to her relationship with Nyarla. Then she'll seek you out to kill you. ) 07:36 AT: ha moirail indeed lovely 07:36 AT: she'd be doing me a favor 07:48 AT: this has given me a lot to think about... thank you libby i suppose i have to pester nyarla when he comes online... 07:52 SO: T.T . o O ( Good Luck. ) 07:52 AT: mm troll you later 07:52 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 19:52 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby